


Visions

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are cursed with the ability to predict how their loved ones will die (but not when they themselves will die.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

Link sat silently at his desk in his office, fidgeting with his ring as he stared at the computer screen. Normally he would pick up Rhett in the morning on their way to the studio, but the man had called Link earlier, saying he had some errands to run. And would subsequently be late.

Link decided to do a bit of extra research for the episode they would be filming once Rhett showed up, but he couldn’t seem to focus. He knew exactly why. It would happen any moment. He could feel it. And despite always knowing beforehand, he was never prepared for what he would see.

He couldn’t tell you how he knew when the visions would start, it was just a feeling in his gut.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket, and after pulling it out, he saw Rhett’s name flash on the screen. The text read, “On my way.” Link didn’t reply, and instead set his phone on the desk next to his laptop.

Within seconds, a dizzy feeling flooded his brain, accompanied by a blinding white light. Link allowed his eyes to fall shut. When they opened again, the man could no longer control his own actions. He could only watch, as if he were a puppet.

He didn’t need nor want to watch. All his visions started early enough to seem like they were giving Link warning sign, as if he could change the future. Except for this one. This one was simply torture.

The vision was quiet at first, just Link sitting, fidgeting and staring at his laptop, not actually reading the words on the screen. He then sighed, rubbing his face with one hand and shutting his laptop with the other.

He reached for his phone, and just as his fingers enclosed the device, a loud screeching noise could be heard just outside the studio, then the crash of metal smashing metal.

Link felt his eyes widen in shock at the realization. He knew exactly what he would see if he ran outside to help the victims of the car crash, but despite screaming at himself inside his head, he couldn’t stop his body from jumping out of the chair.

He sprinted out the door, past the other crew members, feeling some sort obligation to help. The moment he stepped outside, his gaze fell onto the two crumpled cars in the road. He took only two steps before stopping in his tracks. He felt his stomach drop.

That was Rhett’s car, upside down, mutilated.

This was always when Link would try to end the vision. To try and open his eyes, to tell himself it’s not real, that it won’t actually happen, at least not any time soon. It was just like waking yourself from a dream.

It never worked.

He felt himself drag is heavy legs across the pavement, to the road. People were running past him, people were shouting things. The voices seemed distant to him. Maybe he was running, too? He couldn’t tell. It only took seconds to reach the vehicle.

Link stared in through the window, down at the body lying motionless, arms dangling down. Blood ran down his face, soaking his hair, slowly dripping onto the padded roof of the car.

Rhett was barely recognizable through the bright red color painting his face. But Link knew it was him. He wouldn’t mistake his best friend for anyone else.

Link felt the stinging pain in his knees as he dropped to the ground, screaming the word 'no' over and over. He felt hands grab him from behind, at least two people, trying to pull his away, but he refused. He couldn't leave Rhett alone, he had to help him. Maybe there was a chance he could still save him.

The rest of the vision blurred together as Link felt tears stream down his face. He could never remember what happened next. That picture of Rhett was glued into his mind for hours after the vision was over.

When Link finally regained consciousness and was able opening his eyes, he couldn’t do much but sit in silence. Tears stained his face, but he still hadn’t stopped crying, so he didn’t bother drying his face just yet.

The crew talked amongst themselves just on the other side of the door, but to Link everything just seemed too quiet. He shifted in his seat, fidgeting with his ring for a moment.

He then sighed, rubbing his face with one hand and shutting his laptop with the other. He reached for his phone, and just as his fingers enclosed the device, a loud screeching noise could be heard just outside the studio, then the crash of metal smashing metal.

Link’s eyes widened in shock at the realization.


End file.
